Various mechanisms exist for monitoring wakefulness and sleep quality. However, people still struggle with getting enough quality sleep. There are over the counter products that measure the movement or stillness of the sleeper to identify restlessness in a sleep pattern. There are sleep studies to measure things such as eye movements, blood oxygen levels in your blood, heart and breathing rates, snoring, and body movements. A sleep study is often conducted in a room that is made to be comfortable, quiet and dark for sleeping.